Channy Ipod Challenge
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: open itunes and a new document and put itunes on shuffle. When the song starts, type whatever comes to mind as quickly as you can. stop when the song finishes. repeat this nine more times.


1. If you seek Amy:

Sonny smirked as Chad stared open eyed, jaw dropped at her. Her plan was working; seduce the boy, get what she wanted. She was wearing a single piece of lingerie that was short and see through, revealing her breasts. _Too easy...like taking candy from a baby_ Sonny happily thought. She strode over to where Chad was and put her hands on his chest. She felt his heart pulse quicken and heard his breath hitch. Suddenly, as soon as she was off-guard, he crushed his lips on her, kissing her roughly and tangling his hands in her hair. She sighed in contentment. He led her to the bed and she moaned. Mission Accomplished.

2. Fly With Me

Chad looked over at his beautiful brunette girlfriend. Oh, how he loved her so. Her soft, silky hair, her cherubic face, and that smile that could light up a whole city. Most couples could talk, but he knew that there was no need for talking. All they needed was the counterpart's presence, and everything was ok.

They were at the airport, where Sonny was going to go back to Wisconsin to spend the holidays with her family. The two held hands as Sonny started to sob. Chad looked over at her, and kissed her forehead, letting her go to the plane, and watched it fly away. That night, Chad looked over at the stars, and felt like he knew that Sonny was looking at the same stars. It felt like flying.

3. Decode

Sonny sighed and plopped on the couch. Her rehearsal had gone bad, and she knew why. It was because of _him_. ARGH! He was so difficult to read! One moment, he was Chad, then the next, he was that jerky jack ass who thought the world revolved around him. He was clouding her mind, and the one image that stuck out was his blue eyes, that shined as bright as the ocean.

Now she was walking toward the Fall's studio, and bumped into _him_, which was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Her blood started boiling, and she had never felt so alive. She frowned and pinned the blonde boy to the wall. "Let me read you!" she growled. He made no movement, his eyes still clouded. "Let me see the real you!" she whispered and then kissed him.

4. Burnin' Up

Chad looked at a certain girl across the lunch room that made his heart swell up and his face feel hot. No, no other girl had made him feel like this; Chad Dylan Cooper made the girls fall for him, not vice versa. But not this time. This time, Chad felt like he was falling into a volcano. Everywhere he went, he saw her. In the bathroom, he saw her. In his dressing room, he saw her. This girl was driving him crazy. What could he do? He had never felt like this...what was this feeling? Oh, now he knew. It was love. He was in love with Allison Sonny Munroe.

5. Eat You Up

When Sonny first saw Chad, she was star-struck. But then, she learned he was a jerk, and she felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces. Now, as the days and even years went by, she felt this power overtake her everytime she saw him. She just wanted to pounce on him and kiss him, savoring every moment. She was ashamed, but she wanted him; she just needed him. She was in love, and there was nothing she could do. She just wanted to have all his love all for herself. She just wanted to eat him up.

5. Unfaithful

"I can't believe you Sonny!" Chad cried, tears streaming down his face. "You could have told me!" Sonny looked down. "All those times you told me you were with friends! All lies!"

"I...I'm sorry Chad..." Sonny murmured looking down. She felt so bad. Chad looked like he was dying, and his face showed all the pain that his heart was going through.

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH _NICO_!" Chad lowered his voice. "Where did I go wrong? What did I do?"

With those words, Sonny almost fainted. She might as well as put a gun to his head. Anything would be better than the suffering that he was going through. She truly felt like a murderer.

6. Forever

Chad and Sonny were in love. It was almost impossible to say one name without saying the others. Some people thought that it was just fake, that they were doing this for publicity. Others thought that it would never last; it was just puppy love. But this wasn't true. They weren't those gushy couples that kissed every minute. Nor were they the awkward couple who didn't know what to do. They were the kind of couple that looked like they knew what they doing as if they had been together forever. It was kind of like peanut butter and jelly. Neither is really complete without the other (and bread of course, but that's beside the point). No, Sonny was Chad's angel. She had shown him the meaning of life. Chad was Sonny's savior. She knew he wouldn't let her fall, even if it was off a chair. This love was far from fake or puppy love. It was an unbreakable bond, a silver line that could never be broken no matter how much you tugged on it. Yes, this was a love that would last eternity. It would last _forever_.

7. That's What You Get

"There, there Sonny. Let it all out..." Tawni murmured, rubbing her back. Sonny felt like a fool. She had fallen in love with the most cold-hearted, stubborn, ego-maniac person she could ever dream of. He had been an angel but now he was a monster. He was the blonde devil. She held on to silly things such as when he had taken her to Disney World. This was what she got when she let her heart win. Her emotions got the best of her and she had just made such a fool of herself. Public humiliation was the worst punishment after rejection. Why did he like to hurt her so much? Did he enjoy it? She had lost all her senses in that love. Yes, she would never, ever, ever, ever, love again.

8. I know You Want Me

"Oh you _so_ want me" Chad smirked raising an eyebrow. He was in his uniform and had bumped into Sonny. They were arguing for no apparent reason, but then again; when didn't they ever argue? Chad _knew_ that Sonny wanted him. It was _impossible_ for a girl to _not_ want him.

"Chad, you are the LAST person on Earth that I would ever want or go out with" Sonny rolled your eyes.

"Really, Sonny? _Really?_" Chad seduced, using his famous catchphrase. Sonny gulped. His eyes were endless and his breath was intoxicating. She would win, she would not let him seduce her. He was looking at her stepping closer; inch, by inch, closer and closer. He pinned her up to a wall and she giggled nervously. He breathed down her neck and she couldn't take it anymore and she kissed him.

"See, I knew you wanted me," he smirked

"Shut up Chad. Just shut up"

9. Miss Independent

Never had Chad seen such a girl like this. She was strong, courageous; not weak, fragile, so delicate that if you pulled a string, she would break. Her chestnut brown hair would swing as she strutted her way down the stage, not caring if anyone saw her. Why, she would _cluck like a chicken_ in public. She was fearless, that girl was. There was just something about her. She never wanted any help and if she did, she would always ask reluctantly. She would face him with such anger that it surprised him. She was always on his mind and he just...._wanted her_. He would kill to kiss her just _once_. She was like that little object that everytime you got closer, it would move farther away. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed. Why was she like this? Sonny Munroe was his Miss Independent.

10. Inseparable

Chad and Sonny were inseparable. You could never pull them apart. No matter how hard you tried, how hard you tugged, they could never leave each other. It wasn't that they were leeches. They just needed each other's company. The stars would shine on them and they would run forever; truly inseparable. Chad would give up anything for Sonny. He would never let her fall, show her how in love with her he was. Chad was Sonny's sunshine. He always brightened her day and even when they were miles away, they would always be inseparable.


End file.
